1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to an air injection engine. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Several internal combustion engines are known which admit air under pressure and therefore require a compressed air supply to render the performance of the engine more efficient. There are also known means for introducing auxiliary air into an internal combustion engine which are rather complicated in construction.